


Sneaky Kitties

by KureKai_King



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Plushies, Prince Cats, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: When Tokiya and Otoya leave their shared room for a shoot with the rest of STARISH, Rosso gets upset that Otoya never takes him anywhere, so Iris takes one of Tokiya's tactics in settling the energetic little bundle.





	Sneaky Kitties

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look so surprised. We all know Rosso would worm his way into the spotlight in a fanfic of mine too someday.

"Otoya, come on! We're going to miss the shoot if we end up late enough".

"Waahh! I'm coming, I'm coming! Bye Rosso, bye Iris, be good you two!"

"Otoya!"

"COMING!"

A slam of the door and hurried footsteps along with muffled voices trickled down the hall from the other side of the now silent shared room of two STARISH members. The silence continued before there was a soft rustling coming from the bottom bunk of the double bed. A soft grunt could be heard before a satisfied exhale and soft padding of footsteps across the bedsheets before an equalling soft thud down onto the floor.

"Iris, they're gone for sure!" Called a small red cat plushie up to the top bunk, where a blue-grey face peered over the side.

"That's great Rosso, but what exactly can we do?" Iris, as the blue-grey cat plushie was called, asked with a slight tilt of his ear.

"We could snoop around like we did before! That was pretty fun~" Rosso, as the red cat plushie was called, purred a little bit.

"No way. Last time we did that, Otoya got into serious trouble because Tokiya blamed him for leaving the place a mess. That scolding was pretty harsh too, remember?"

Rosso's ears drooped. "Oh yeah...poor Otoya... Tokiya didn't allow for any cuddles for an entire week and I felt that hurt in every squeeze". His ears perked up again slightly as he began to clamber up the ladder to where Iris stood. "Otoya never takes me out anymore, it's really annoying!"

"He's a busy idol, Rosso, you knew this from the start. It's the same with Tokiya too, and we all hate being stuck inside our rooms all day, every day. It's not just you".

"Ugh...then what am I supposed to do in the meantime?" He reached the top and flopped down straight onto his belly, a muffled groan into the bedsheets.

"Come here," Iris settled back and patted his paw on the space beside him when Rosso lifted his head.

The red cat crawled his way over and leant against his friend's soft fur. Iris watched as Rosso closed his eyes from being pet on the head with a little scratching behind the ears best he could manage. He smiled when the other eventually dozed off into a sleep and decided it would be best to wake him just before Tokiya and Otoya came home.

Or...perhaps he would let him stay there until one of them found him. Otoya was known for misplacing things, after all. It would be their little secret. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short I know, sorry - consider this a warm up sort of thing


End file.
